Tu es tout
by chocolablanoicoco
Summary: Son fic, une petite histoire entre Neville et Ginny. Neville ne se trouve pas beau, Ginny l'aime comme il est. On est toujours beau pour les gens qu'on aime...


Note de l'auteur :

J.K. Rowling propriétaire des personnages.

Moi de l'intrigue.

Une histoire d'amour, ou plutôt une découverte entre Ginny et Neville. Un peu nian nian, je vous l'accorde.

Les paroles de la chanson entre guillemets, le reste du texte est l'histoire.

La chanson, c'est celle de Laure Milan « Tu es tout », je trouvais qu'elle allait bien avec Neville.

**Tu es tout**

« un peu trop grand, un peu trop gros, un peu mal dans sa peau »

« Le sentiment d'être de trop, pas vraiment comme il faut »

« Ton miroir te ment et toi, tu ne vois que ce que tu crois »

« Malgré l'amour, les compliments, quelque chose ne va pas »

Neville se leva encore la tête dans le… enfin bref vous voyez où quoi ! il se traîna difficilement vers la salle de bain des dortoirs et se déshabilla distraitement il n'aimait pas se regarder dans le miroir et quand il le faisait, c'était quand il avait un rendez-vous avec une fille ou pour voir s'il avait changé en une journée.

Il se lava, puis, sortit enfin mieux réveillé et se rhabilla. Et il se regarda dans le miroir car il avait envie de plaire pour une fois… car oui, il avait envie de demander à la fille de ses rêves un rendez-vous…

« un peu trop grand, un peu trop gros, un peu mal dans sa peau »

Oh merlin, pensa-t-il en grimaçant. C'est vraiment horrible. Comment je vais arranger ça moi ?

Mais pourquoi était-il aussi moche ? il se trouvait désagréable à regarder et inutil. Il aurait tellement voulu ressembler à Harry… il ferma les yeux et se passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns. Il aurait tellement voulu ressembler à l'un des membres du couple tant aimé à Poudlard. Ce beau Draco Malfoy ou ce désirable Harry Potter !

Il ne ressemblait à rien avec son visage jouflu et son corps épais. Il ne voulait plus se regarder. Il était dégoûté…

« Le sentiment d'être de trop, pas vraiment comme il faut »

Il se coiffa appréciant le toucher de ses cheveux humides sous ses doigts boudinés et soupira de dépit. Il se sentait vraiment à l'écart dans cette école. Tout le monde s'était développé lors de ces dernières années alors que lui, il avait encore plus grossit et épaissi. Il se sentait très mal dans sa peau et ce n'était pas pour rien. Il referma le dernier bouton de sa chemise. Si sur les autres mecs, ça faisait sexy, sur lui ça faisait plutôt (il s'était levé trop tard et il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habiller convenablement).

Il se sentait de trop car personne ne le respectait vraiment. Tout le monde le prenait encore pour ce petit garçon mignon au visage lunaire qui arrivait à Poudlard et qui ne connaissait pas grand-chose de la vie. A présent, il avait grandi et connaissait bien plus de choses que beaucoup d'élèves ici.

Il se détourna du miroir, en déprimant et se décourageant de plus en plus.

Il se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la grande salle inconscient des regards admiratifs et surtout d'une certaine rouquine.

« Ton miroir te ment et toi, tu ne vois que ce que tu crois »

- Nev ! salut ! désolé on t'a pas réveillé, on a vu que tu étais fatigué ces temps-ci !

- Slu, marmonna-t-il encore maussade mais souriant quand-même légèrement à Harry.

- Cha va pa Neville ? demanda Ron à son tour, la bouche plaine…

Lui aussi n'avait rien à envier à son meilleur ami. Une peau pâle avec des tâches de rousseur qui le rendaient mignon et un corps musclé et athlétiques comme en rêvaient toutes les filles malgré toute la nourriture qu'il enfournait !

- Ouais, ouais.. t'inquiète !

Il sourit de plus belle, appréciant malgré lui les marques d'attentions de ses amis. Il était fier d'en posséder de tels. Il se demanda si Ron serait aussi gentil s'il lui avouait que celle qu'il aimait… enfin… non… il ne valait même pas rêver !

Il se servit d'un chocolat chaud et attrapa le dernier petit pain que Ron n'avait pas choppé. Il mangea pensivement, ses pensées toutes tournées vers une certaine rouquine qui ne l'aimerait probablement jamais.

Quand il eut fini, il se dirigea vers sa salle commune puis dans son dortoir pour faire de légères retouches au cas où il aurait sallit ses vêtements. Il se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir.

- J'en ai marre de ressembler à rien, soupira-t-il.

- Tu as raison ! tu es vraiment moche ! plus moche, il n'y a pas !

Le rire du miroir lui serra le cœur. Il se détourna, attrapa son sac de cours et alla dans la salle commune pour travailler. Il irait cet après-midi à Préaulard, il fallait bien qu'il s'amuse un peu malgré son sentiment de solitude.

Alors qu'il travaillait pensivement, la plume dans la bouche, une main se posa sur son épaule. Cette main le fit sursauter par sa chaleur et sa douceur. Il ferma les yeux et sentit la flagrance qu'il avait hummé tant de fois…

- Ginny ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je… Tu fais quoi là ? (Elle jeta un coup d'œil gêné à la copie de métamorphose sur laquelle il travaillait).

- Je travaille comme tu peux le voir, répondit-il doucement en se retournant vers elle.

Il fut de nouveau ébloui par sa beauté. Des cheveux roux et lisse qui lui cascadaient sur les épaules et arrivaient jusqu'à la taille, un visage poupin qui faisait un contraste entre ses longs ciles et sa bouche aux lèvres pleines et roses naturellement. Elle ne se maquillait pas et sa fraîcheur accentuait son charme. Il continua par son corps aux courbes harmonieuses. Elle était si belle…

Quand il leva la tête et qu'il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, il se rendit compte qu'elle rosissait à vue d'œil ! il rougit à son tour et se dit que c'était le moment. Il fallait qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains. Il était temps de se prendre un rateau !

- Gin… Je…

Elle s'installa à son côté et il rougit de plus belle en remarquant leur proximité inconvenante.

- Quand on m'appelle comme ça d'habitude, c'est plutôt pour m'annoncer quelque chose de grave tu sais.

Il sourit et se dit que rien ne pouvait être plus grave pour lui qu'elle refuse son invitation.

- Je voulais te demander une faveur, souffla-t-il en détournant la tête, trop gêné pour garder les yeux dans ceux si bleus de celle qui lui faisait face.

- Et quoi ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa cuisse…

Il sursauta et elle ne la retira pas. Il devenait fou ? ou bien il faisait un rêve ? ce n'était pas possible ! Elle ne pouvait pas être entrain de le draguer ! elle ne pouvait pas être entrain de l'encourager à continuer ! Malgré son ignorance des méthodes de drague, il reconnaissait un geste provoquant quand il en voyait ou en l'occurrence quand il en sentait un !

Il ferma les yeux, appréciant à sa juste valeur la main qui caressait légèrment la peau si sensible de sa cuisse.

Il la regarda enfin en face à cause d'une main qui s'était posé sous son menton pour qu'il la voit.

- Je… enfin…, balbutia-t-il très gêné. Tu peux venir avec moi… à Préaulard… ?

Elle sourit généreusement et son visage s'éclaira incroyablement. Il se restreint de ne pas l'embrasser !

« Malgré l'amour, les compliments, quelque chose ne va pas »

Il sourit à son tour et trouva le courage de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- à tout à l'heure Gin… On se retrouve ici au début de l'après-midi ?

Elle acquiesça, les joues écarlates.

Il se leva et alla ranger ses affaires dans le dortoir. Il pénétra dans la salle de bain. Mais le miroir lui renvoya cette vision de lui qu'il détestait tant. Bon, il était temps qu'il demande conseil à ses amis !

Il ressortit et chercha pendant un quart d'heure un des garçons de son dortoir. Alors qu'il allait désespérer et se contenter d'une autre solution moins glorieuse, il apperçut Hermione qui sortait de la bibliothèque.

- Herm ! Herm !

Il courut et arriva en face d'elle en faisant un dérapage.

- Hou ? Neville ! qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? pourquoi t'es aussi pressé ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire et les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement de voir son ami si tendu et si rouge.

- J'ai… j'ai besoin d'un garçon ! pour… enfin… un truc de mec et…

Elle se renfrogna quand elle entendit ça mais rit quand elle vit qu'il rougissait adorablement et baissait la tête honteusement.

- On es samedi aujourd'hui ?

- Oui et alors ?

- On est le 22 avril n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui et…?

- Et on est le jour où il y a une sortie à Préaulard non ?

- Oui mais…

- Donc, tu as un rendez-vous avec une fille et tu veux des conseils, c'est ça ?

Il ne répondit pas mais rougit et Hermione se mit à sautiller sur place.

- J'adore ça ! allez viens ! c'est moi qui ai aidé Harry à être beau pour séduire Draco ! tu viens ? j'ai des idées plein la tête ! tu vas ressembler à un prince !

Il regrettait à présent d'avoir suivi Hermione car il se sentait manié comme une poupée. Elle lui tirait les cheveux, lui massait la peau, et lui mettait des tones de produits.

- Tu es déjà charmant à la base, alors ça va être facile ! crois-moi !

Il ne répondit pas mais n'en pensait pas moins. D'ailleurs, la grimace qu'il fit indiqua clairement ce qu'il en pensait à sa brunette préférée. Tout ça ne servait à rien. Tous les produits dans son cas seraient superflu. Il ne ressemblerait toujours à rien et peut-être même qu'il serait pire ! Il soupira et Hermione sourit derrière son dos.

- Il faut souffrir pour être beau ! d'ailleurs, tu dois patienter ! j'ai bientôt fini !

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa finalement faire et se détendit. En définitive, ce n'était pas si mal de se faire masser le cuir chevelu de cette manière, se dit-il.

- Voilà ! j'ai fini ! s'exclama la voix de la jeune femme quelques minutes plus tard. allez ! regarde-toi dans le miroir maintenant ! continua-t-elle d'une voix très enthousiaste.

« mais toi, tu es tout ce qui ne se voit pas ce qu'on touche avec les mots, ce qu'on découvre pas à pas, lentement, au fil de l'eau… Et toi tu es tout ce qui ne se dit pas, de l'or incrusté sous la peau, une poussière d'étoile perdue sur la terre… »

Il ferma les yeux, frissonnant de peur. Il appréhendait la vue de son visage joufflu et ingrat... Mais il osa relever les paupières et jeter un coup d'oeil à son reflet dans le miroir mural. Il se regarda s'attendant à voir une horreur mais il ne reconnut pas le jeune homme en face de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule mais personne n'était là. Il n'y avait que lui et Hermione qui rangeait ses objets de torture. Il reconnut alors quelques traits d'un visage qu'il connaissait. Non… Et merde ! c'était lui ! incroyable ! enfin… il était toujours aussi moche. (nda : quelle mauvaise foi quand-même !)

Il avait raison en fait, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il voit, il était toujours le même.

- Pour une fois, tu ressemble à quelqu'un de respectable ! lui dit la voix nasillarde du miroir.

Il rit malgré son désaroi et se retourna.

- Alors ? qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

Il fit une moue que Hermione trouva adorable et elle comprit qu'il n'était toujours pas satisfait. Pourtant, elle avait tout donné, et il était vraiment magnifique comme ça. Elle comprit alors que cela venait d'un complexe d'infériorité qui lui faisait voir qu'il était moche.

- Je suis toujours aussi moche, murmura-t-il, les joues rouges.

Elle grimaça. Elle ne savait pas trop comment faire face à ce comportement de mauvaise foi.

- Tu es magnifique Nev…, lui dit-elle doucement en posant sa main sur son épaule. Tu as vraiment tout pour plaire surtout maintenant que je t'ai arrangé. Je crois que tu n'es même pas obligé de faire tout ça pour plaire à la femme de ta vie mon chou, crois-moi. Le poisson est pêché mais là, il vient de lui-même !

Elle rit et il sourit à son tour.

- Tu crois ?

- Ecoute Nev… Même si tu étais moche, ce qui n'est pas le cas, la beauté extérieure n'est pas le plus important. Tu sais, quand les gens te connaîtront et qu'ils verront que tu es un merveilleux mec, ils ne diront plus rien sur ton apparence première. Tu comprends ? il ne faut jamais s'arrêter à l'impression première qu'on a des gens. Ça s'apelle des préjugés et on pourrait condamner ça… Et puis, tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, crois-moi. Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir, je le pense comme beaucoup de monde ici. Tu es un héros bien plus glorieux que d'autres. Tu as eu une bravoure que personne aurait pu avoir sauf Harry évidement. Mais lui, c'est un cas. (Elle sourit gentiment à Neville qui se détendait au fur et à mesure de ses mots…) Allez… t'en fais pas…

Il sourit avec reconnaissance.

- Merci ! Maintenant, je me sens beaucoup mieux…

Elle lui rendit son sourire et regarda l'heure.

- Merde ! vite Nev ! il est l'heure. Gin doit t'attendre !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil suggestif et s'enfuit, le laissant là, tremblant d'impatience et de peur mêlés.

Il sortit de la pièce et courut vers le hall. Il retrouva Ginny et ils sortirent pour l'après-midi…

Tout se passa merveilleusement bien. Ils se comprenait très bien et discutaient facilement de tout et de rien. Elle rayonnait, la main dans la sienne et lui… lui… Pensait toujours finalement qu'il était bien bête de penser qu'un jour il pourrait ressembler à tous ces garçons qu'il voyait dans le village.

« Alors tu triche et tu te cache sous tes pulls trop longs »

Il voyait les garçons être habillés avec classe, d'une manière sexy alors que lui, se revêtait de vieilles affaires à son père. Il pouvait penser à lui ainsi et puis ça lui permettait de cacher ses kilos en trop derrière ses vêtements trop larges et puis de se dire que personne ne verrait qu'il était différent.

Il ne voyait pas les regards émerveillés de Ginny sinon il ne penserait pas ça…

« tu te néglige, ou tu t'efface pour éviter l'attention ! »

Il réfléchit alors qu'il revenait en compagnie de Ginny. Il avait toujours été derrière le groupe des Griffondors. Les courageux garçons qui l'avaient été jusqu'au bout. Et aujourd'hui, cela le gênait de sortir enfin de son trou de souris qui ne le protégeait plus pour enfin suivre son propre chemin.

C'est vrai qu'un trou de souris protégeait seulement du regard des autres, mais au niveau de ses sentiments, ça ne changeait rien. Tous ses sentiments sortaient bien et il les ressentait plus fort que n'importe qui. Il souffrait de ce manque d'attention mais en même temps, il en avait peur. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter car il était trop maladroit. Les gens disaient que sa maladresse faisait partie de son charme mais lui pensait qu'au contraire, c'était vraiment humiliant pour lui et pour les gens qui étaient avec lui.

Il soupira et Ginny s'arrêta. Il s'en rendit compte quelques minutes après, quand il vit qu'il observait la même affiche depuis un moment.

- Neville… arrête de regarder ce mec, je vais être jalouse…

Il se tourna vers elle et en la voyant ainsi, offerte à lui, le regardant de cette manière il n'hésita pas. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, appréciant enfin cette bouche dont il avait tant rêvé.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir cela en embrassant une fille. En même temps, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était la femme de sa vie comme lui avait dit Hermione.

Ils se détâchèrent à contre-cœur quand le souffle manqua et Ginny s'appuya contre le torse du jeune homme.

- Merci de t'être donné tant de mal pour moi, souffla-t-elle, les mains sur sa poitrine où un cœur s'affolait dangereusement.

Il sourit assez gêné mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler…

« Tu ne trouveras pas ce que tu es dans un magasine »

- Tu sais, continua-t-elle les joues en feu. Je t'apprécie comme tu es Nev. Je ne vais pas t'aimer pour tes freingues ou ton style… je ne me maquille pas comme tu peux le voir et même si c'est un choix car je ne veut pas ressembler à toutes ces bimbos trop maquillées et trop superficiels, je crois qu'il faut avoir sa propre personnalité et pouvoir se démarquer des autres. Tu te trouve moche, mais moi, je te trouve très charmant et je ne suis pas la seule. Je ne te dis pas ça pour…

Il trouva à ce moment-là le courage pour la couper et lui souffla à l'oreille ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et dedans par la même occasion depuis longtemps.

- Je t'aime Ginny…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit et il en profita pour y mettre sa langue pour recommencer le balai sensuel qu'ils avaient commencé.

- Je t'aime aussi, souffla-t-elle quand ils se séparèrent. Viens, on rentre…

Ses yeux brillèrent et il la suivit, soudain pressé de rentrer au château pour être enfin seul avec sa chérie…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques semaines plus tard, quand leur corps furent prêt à de plus amples connaissances…

« La feuille est blanche et c'est ton cœur qui dessine »…

Il se sentait un peu déplacé dans cette chambre de la salle sur demande. Il transpirait légèrement et maudissait la peur qui lui donnait tant de désagrément. Il vit que Ginny était allongée et il la rejoignit après un temps d'hésitation. Ce n'était pas trop tôt ? il avait terriblement envie d'elle mais bon… il ne savait pas comment faire lui ! il était puceau et les séances de masturbation qu'il connaissait étaient inutils et totalement sans intérêts dans cette situation embarrassante.

Il aurait peut-être dû demander des conseils à un mec ! Il faillit dire à Ginny qu'il n'était toujours pas prêt mais il se dit au bout du compte que les conseils ne serviraient à rien car c'était son expérience et pas celle des autres. Et puis, ses instincts l'avaient toujours aidé non ? sa maladresse ne pourrait pas s'incruster dans un moment pareil !

Il s'installa confortablement et ses bras trouvèrent instinctivement une position pour accueillir Ginny sur son cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Je ne pense pas que c'est trop tôt… je t'aime depuis bien plus longtemps que tu le crois…

Il eut l'impression qu'elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Il sourit et enfoui son nez dans les cheveux soyeux de sa bien aimée.

Il se sentit un peu mieux mais l'angoisse du débutant était toujours là…

- Laisse toi aller et tu verras que ça viendra tout seul…

Ils commencèrent par s'embrasser profondément en jouant avec la langue de l'autre. La jeune fille sentait le désir de son petit ami et elle était aussi émoustillée que lui. Alors, elle se mit complètement sur lui et commença à aller et venir lui faisant sentir qu'elle le savait et qu'elle en était consciente.

Il gémit sourdement et la retourna sous lui. Il défit un à un les boutons de sa chemisette puis la découvrit lentement. Elle frissonnait à chaque fois qu'il la touchait, la sensation lui envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout son corps.

Il commença par la caresser légèrmment et il baissa le léger tissu qui recouvrait l'objet de ses désirs. Son excitation fut intense quand il les découvrit. Il commença à l'embrasser dans son cou puis descendit doucement laissant une ligne brûlante sur la peau de la jeune fille.

Il mordilla et lécha ses tétons appréciant de la voir se cambrer et l'entendre gémir de plaisir. Il ne faisait même plus attention à son angoisse, laissant à son instinct le soin de mener ses atouchements sensuels.

Quand il ne put plus tenir, il la déshabilla entière. Puis, il la mena presque à l'orgasme avec sa bouche qui n'avait jamais fait ça mais tout de même talentueuse. Ginny était aux anges mais le suppliait de la prendre pour qu'il arrête de la faire souffrir de plaisir !

Elle le repoussa et vint sur lui pour se mettre à califourchon. Elle le déshabilla mais il hésita au début…

« mais toi, tu es tout ce qui ne se voit pas ce qu'on touche avec les mots, ce qu'on découvre pas à pas, lentement, au fil de l'eau… Et toi tu es tout ce qui ne se dit pas, une poussière d'étoile perdue sur la terre… »

- Je t'ai dit que tu étais beau pour moi mon cœur, alors détends-toi, fit-elle en se rallongeant sur lui. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou tout en commençant lentement et sensuellement à le dévêtir.

Il la laissa faire à contre cœur car il avait peur de sa réaction. Mais au contraire, il fut agréabblement surpris de la lueur de désir qui appparut dans ses yeux. Elle s'assit de nouveau sur lui et prit son sexe dans ses mains. Elle commença un va et vien qui faillit faire jouir le jeune homme. Il lui gémit d'arrêter et sans même se préparer au préalable, elle s'empala sur la verge dressée…

Elle soupira et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Elle s'aida de ses jambes pour monter et descendre et Neville l'aidait aussi.

Ils gémissait de concert sous l'assaut de sensations que leur apportait cette relation. Le rythme devenait effraîné et ils commençaient à ne plus tenir. Alors, ils crièrent alors que le jeune homme se déversait en elle et qu'elle eut un orgasme phénoménal.

Ils restèrent dans la même position, c'est-à-dire elle, toujours assise sur lui mais allongée sur ses jambes et lui, allongé sur les oreillers moelleux.

- C'était trop bon Nev… chuchota-t-elle en se redressant. Le spectacle qu'elle lui offrit dans ce simple appareil lui fit de nouveau redresser son sexe et elle le sentit. Elle sourit malicieusement et vint l'embrasser voluptueusement.

- Alors ? Prêt pour un deuxième round mon ange ?

Il soupira alors qu'elle commençait à descendre ses lèvres et sa langue sur son torse pour commencer à… d'ailleurs, il se dit qu'il était bien content que Ginny ait accepté de sortir avec lui. L'amour qu'elle lui envoyait renforçait sa confiance en lui et il se sentait mieux. A présent qu'elle connaissait son corps, il n'avait plus peur et il se promit de faire un effort pour elle…

Enfin, la suite des événements ne nous concernent plus. On a su ce qu'il en était, à présent, il est temps que Neville accepte qu'il est beau pour sa petite amie et pour tous ceux qui sont proches de lui…

Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que Riquet à la Houpe qui a droit au bonheur !


End file.
